Project Summary This is a request for an NIGMS Administrative Supplement to NIGMS grant R01GM123336, to purchase an KTA Pure 25L chromatography system. The PI?s current chromatography system is heavily utilized, and this represents the rate-limiting step for further progress in this already-successful project. We currently rely on an older instrument that has been discontinued by the manufacturer and can no longer be supported for repairs as needed. This is a joint request with another NIGMS-funded investigator, Dr. Jinhua Wu, whose research group has also exceeded their chromatography capabilities and who also relies on a nearly-identical older instrument. Access to the requested KTA Pure 25L chromatography system will provide the necessary capabilities to maximize productivity and fully achieve the aims of both NIGMS-sponsored research projects. Institutional matching funds will contribute to the purchase of this instrument.